1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paint ball gun trigger for different series of paint ball guns; and more particularly, to the specific structure of a paint ball gun that is modularly designed for adjusting orientation in pressing the trigger to reduce chances of damage and to increase convenience in replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint ball guns use compressed gas as the propellant to fire a paint-filled projectile, called a paint ball or a pellet. The paint balls are of spherical shape having a fragile outer shell, and are designed to break on its target and thus deliver its paint to the target surface. Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional paint ball gun has a trigger body, shown by A in FIG. 7, manufactured as an undivided whole piece. Both a first locking screw E and a second locking screw F fix the gun body B and the back handle C together, while the upper part of the trigger main body A inserts into the back handle C and connects pivotally to the back handle C by a trigger screw G. The front handle D is screwed in with the front end of the gun body B.
One disadvantage with the design of a paint ball gun described in FIG. 7 comes from the fact that paint balls are fired by pressing the trigger main body A, which may not appeal to all users and thus have to be designed for specific demands of different users.
Referring to FIG. 8 for replacement of a trigger body A. The first step is to unwind the front handle D, and separate the gun body B from the back handle C by unscrewing both the first screw E and the second screw F with a tool. At this point, the trigger body A is not yet separated from the back handle C; it requires another step to take trigger body A off the back handle C with a tool.
To sum up, some disadvantages associated with the above-mentioned conventional paint ball gun with a trigger, manufactured as an undivided single piece, includes:                (1) Taking other parts off the gun is needed whenever replacement of a trigger is required, which is costly in labor and time;        (2) Due to inconvenient replacement of triggers, users can not have as many choices as they desire in designs of the trigger;        (3) Each specifically designed trigger body adapts to only limited varieties of paint ball gun series. Accordingly, manufacturers of trigger body need to produce and store different types of trigger bodies for each type of paint ball guns; and        (4) Pretty uniform design in appearance of triggers due to its manufacturing as an undivided single piece, hardly appealing to all customers in the market.        